Frozen Beats
by GuardianofMusic
Summary: {I'm bad at these} What happens when Jack meets Varanese, another teen with no purpose? She longs to be a Guardian, and her life changes when she meets Jack. Will they fall? What will happen when Jack finds out her deepest secret? How will it change Jack forever? {Rated-T cuz im paranoid}


**Frozen Beats**

**Part One-**

It was late fall. The trees' leaves were gone and fresh snow covered the ground. I admired my work, then a sad, but beautiful song filled the air. I looked around, not seeing the source.

I flew around the small town of Burgess, when I saw a blonde-haired beauty sitting on a frozen bench. She was playing a white guitar, filling the air with the amazing song. I looked at her long, loose-curled hair, her small build, and her mesmerizing blue-grey eyes. Then she started singing in the most beautiful voice you could imagine.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face, You told me how proud you were but I walked away, if only I knew what I know today..."

I continued listening and was so lost in the sound that I almost missed seeing her look and smirk at me. The song finished and she swung the guitar so it was against her back. She walked towards the building I was standing on and looked up. She jumped, landing of a windowsill. She jumped again, this time landing I the roof. I stared at her in awe. "You stalking me, Frost?" she said, smirking. I shook my head.

"Varanese, call me Vara."

"Jack Frost." I said.

"No way! I thought you were the Easter Bunny." her voice full of sarcasm.

I smirked. This girl has quite the attitude.

"How can you see me?" I asked.

"You think you were the only immortal who couldn't find a purpose."

"Oh. You're immortal. Guardian?"

"No, I want to be though." she said.

"What would you be the Guardian of, Vara?"

"Oh, ummm. I would b-"

Vara was cut off by the menacing laughter of Pitch. I jumped in front of her, my staff in front of me. Pitch formed in front of us, laughing.

"Well, hello Frost. It's been a while." he said.

"That was the point. You weren't supposed to have power yet."

"Yes yes. But I do."

Pitch started walking towards Vara, who was hiding behind me.

"Stay away from her, Pitch!" I shouted.

"But why, Jack?"

"Because she is none of your concern."

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding then, Jack." he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

I aimed my staff and shot. Ice flew past him and he scoffed.

"You missed."

"Did I now?" I asked.

The ice rebounded off a half frozen satellite dish and hit Pitch in his head. The ice broke and fell on to the building roof. He growled and his yellow eyes flared.

I smirked and he disappeared. I turned to face a pale looking Vara. She was shaking and her eyes were wide. I put my hand on her shoulder and her shaking subsided. I bent down and looked into her blue-grey eyes.

"Vara, he's gone."

She shook her head and whispered, "No, he'll come back."

I just ignored her last comment and started to walk away. She whispered, "Jack,"

I turned in just time to see her collapse. I ran and caught her unconscious body.

"The Guardians." I whispered to myself. They would help. I took her white guitar off of her and swung her into my arms. I pushed off the ground; the wind carrying me and Vara to the North Pole.

I kept going until North's workshop was in sight. I just flew inside, running towards where I knew North would be. He was always either by the globe or in his private workshop. Which is really just the room where he makes prototypes of toys from ice. North was standing next to the globe with Tooth, and Sandy. I didn't have time to worry about them though.

"North! Help!" I yelled.

The Russian turned towards me, and saw me run in with Vara in my arms.

"Jack, who is the young lady?" he asked.

"No time to explain. She just collapsed! Can you help her?"

North nodded. "Sandy, come with me." North gathered up Vara in his arms and headed towards a bedroom with Sandy.

"Jack, who was she?" Tooth asked.

"Varanese. I met her in Burgess. She was amazing, but then Pitch came. He started walking towards her and I told him to back off. She was downright terrified. I got him to leave and she passed out."

"Why did Pitch want her?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if it isn't Frostbite." said a familiar voice with a thick Australian accent.

"What, Bunny?"

"Is Jack Frost crying? The person who defeated Pitch is crying." he said with fake shock.

"Not in the mood, Bunny." I snapped.

He turned towards Tooth, "What's got his hoodie in a twist?"

"A girl." she said.

"A girl? A girl that can actually see him?"

"Yes, Bunny! A girl that can actually see me!" I yelled.

"Crikey, no need to shout, Frostbite."

I turned away, frustrated. Was I really crying? I reached up and wiped my eye. I was! Over a girl I just met. Jeez, I'm going soft!

Sandy came back a minute later.

"Sandy, what happened?" I asked.

Sandy flashed a bunch of symbols above his head that I couldn't read.

"Tooth, can you translate?"

Tooth flew over and Sandy repeated the same symbols.

"The girl is fine, but still out cold. North is watching her right now." Tooth said.

I sighed with relief. Then I ran towards the bedroom where Vara was. The bedroom was easy to find, and I quickly opened the door. North turned around and asked, "Jack, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine. You can stay with her if you like."

I nodded. North smiled and left. I went and sat in the indentation where the window was, waiting for Vara to wake. She looked so peaceful and perfect in her sleep. Her blonde hair was neatly tied. Her features relaxed. She was an image of pure beauty.

After a few minutes, I dozed off. My thoughts full of the girl named Varanese.

So new story! I have had many ideas for RotG lately, but sadly none for "Guardian High" I'll try to update that soon.


End file.
